


Sick

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, being sick, for reader, hinted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: You are sick and the Avengers make you stay back, but luckily, so is one of your friends!
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr August 23, 2016._
> 
> I'm working on edited my Tumblr/Wattpad stories from before I had Ao3 and doing some edits on them! This is the first one (of many).

"Quit whining." Clint rolled his eyes.

"But I'm not _that_ sick!" You argued back, then started coughing like crazy.

Clint laughed. "Yes, you are, and this is why while we're investigating, you're staying in bed." He said and gestured to you as you coughed through your words.

"What? No!" You argued. "You can't just keep me out of this! It's my job!"

"And it's my job as a great friend to make sure you get better," Clint said.

You groaned. "So who's investigating?"

"Most everyone. Pietro is staying as he's not feeling that well." Clint explained.

"What? Why is everyone going...to _investigate_?" You asked.

"Okay, maybe I lied- it's not just an investigation," Clint murmured.

"Clint!" You yelled- which just turned into a cough. "This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair, you weirdo," Clint said. "I'll call you on our way back. Feel better, kiddo." He was about to walk out.

"Whatever, _old man._ " You said with a smile. If he can call you 'kiddo,' you can call him 'old man.'

"Hey, that's what I call him!" The speedster himself appeared at your doorway, in front of Hawkeye.

"Nice to see you too, Speedy." Clint laughed and ruffled Pietro's hair. "Take care of 'em for me, kay?"

"On it," Pietro said and walked into your room. "How's the little sicky?" He asked.

"Oh, doing just _peachy._ I want to go on the mission." You told him.

"Me too. I'm stuck at the tower." He let out a little laugh.

"Why?" You asked.

Pietro sat at the foot of your bed. "Partially, Wanda said that I keep running out of my shoes, and I need to work on staying in them, and, um, Steve said I should watch you."

"Huh?" You asked again.

Pietro shrugged. "I don't know- Steve just said that he thought it would be a good idea to help you feel better."

"I'm not even that sick. It's just a small virus. Nothing I can't take," You shrugged, sitting up in your bed.

"Yeah, I know, but since you're not allowed out, then why not just chill?" He smiled.

You laughed a bit. "Sure, what do you suggest we do?"

"Want to play some video games? It _has_ been a while since I last played." Pietro asked you.

And so you nodded, and Pietro picked you up to run you both downstairs. And since you guys were at the tower alone, no one could yell at you for yelling at each other.

You guys played a lot of games. It ranged from Mario Cart to Call of Duty, and you eventually ended up watching a random Netflix movie.

You coughed a bit. "I'm sorry if I get you sick." You muttered as you sat next to Pietro.

Pietro shrugged and put his arm around you. "I don't really mind if it means I get to spend more time with you."

You heard a shriek. "Did it happen?!" The familiar voice of Wanda Maximoff echoed through the room. "Are you guys finally dating? TONY, I CALLED IT; YOU OWE ME TWENTY DOLLARS!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
